Trapped in a Tent
by princessbinas
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha, Rainbow Dash, and Nymph (my OC) are trapped in a tent? Absolute uncontrolled chaos that Discord would love to see.


**Binas:** Hey guys! This one shot was requested by one of my loyal followers, gaz'shelperattorturingidiots. He/She inspired this. Let's say I decided to add some things to the idea like Inuyasha (one of my current faves but that doesn't mean I like MLP:FiM any less). Let's say the main idea was to have Rainbow Dash and Nymph, my OC, stuck in a tent. Hope you guys can handle Sir Swears A-Lot AKA Inuyasha, despite having it all toned down to the subs for swearing cause I don't swear.

By the way, you guys make up your own ending! I know some Inuyasha fans would want him to kill everyone in the tent and the Rainbow Dash fans would want her to pull of a Sonic Rainboom. If there are any fans of my OC, then I can say, I can't predict your wishes... ^.^

NOTE: Due to so many unfollows on "WHERE THE HECK AM I?!", I have decided to put that story on haltius. Be glad I am not deleting it. I only have one faithful follower, thankfully, but be glad it isn't a trashy one like the others and actually goes in depth on the problem and gives a reason. So for now, I leave you that story with the worse fate... a cliff hanger... I can be that evil...

* * *

.

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR STINKIN' FAULT!"

Inuyasha was clawing at the tent door like a, well, wild rabid dog. Rainbow Dash was glaring at a certain brown haired fairy girl, Nymph. Nymph had a few anger signs floating around her head.

"How was I suppose to know that was a gluing spell?!", Nymph shrieked.

"You shoulda have asked whoever could read!", Inuyasha yelled rudely.

"Sometimes your just as bad as Pinkie Pie.", Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Nymph huffed as she sat on the ground with her arms crossed. She gave a pouty face with angry eyes. Inuyasha kept clawing at the door, hoping the magical glue would fail. Rainbow Dash longed to fly in the air. Eventually Rainbow Dash flew around the tent, bashing into the tent's walls hoping her speed would make the tent open somewhere other than the door.

"GRRRR... WHY DID YOU ENCHANT THE ENTIRE TENT?!", Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I wanted to be sure no one would get hurt while we slept...", Nymph muttered while still pouting.

"Could ya stop pouting and help us get out?", Inuyasha asked rudely as he chewed on the cloth, hoping his teeth would make a hole.

"Could you at least let me try to remember the spell to get rid of the enchantment?", Nymph asked sounding just as rude.

Soon Inuyasha and Nymph were fighting with words and lightning glares. Rainbow Dash face hoofed.

"Am I the only sane one in here?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh yeah? At least I don't leave a pile of shiny dust when I shed!", Inuyasha shouted.

"That's because your part dog! Besides, my sister's breath smells better than yours! And that's saying something cause her's stinks!", Nymph said and fanned her face to prove her point.

That caused the two to move from verbal fighting to all out wrestling. Rainbow Dash moved to another room of the tent to stay out of the fight.

"Don't you dare!", Nymph hissed as Inuyasha tried to break her arm.

Nymph's right hand glowed, causing the Subjection Beads around Inuyasha's neck to glow too.

"What the heck are you doing?!", Inuyasha asked and automatically got a sit, "How did you do that?"

"Forget the rules of reality! I make them!", Nymph said with venom, "If I wanted to I could do something unspeakable to you... And trust me, knowing will make you scream like, how do I put this? A little girl."

"FEH! TRY ME!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Already did...", Nymph said in a monotone and pulled a mirror out of no where.

Inuyasha screamed. He was now literally a little five year old girl, physically with pigtails.

"CHANGE ME BACK YOU STUPID FAIRY!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Nope!", Nymph chimed as she pulled on Inuyasha's cheek, "You don't command me because I'm the older one around here now."

"I AM OLDER STILL BECAUSE I AM TWO-HUNDRED-AND-FIFTY-YEARS-OLD!", Inuyasha yelled, "YOU ARE ONLY TWELVE!"

Nymph stuck out her tongue and raspberried completed with rolling her eyes as a response as she removed the spell she did on Inuyasha.

"I WILL KILL YOU!", Inuyasha screamed to realize he was in a bubble, "LET ME OUT!"

"Sorry. But you need a time out, Sir Grumps A-Lot.", Nymph said in a mocking voice as she left to go to where Rainbow Dash was.

* * *

Rainbow Dash laughed at everything Nymph told her.

"Nymph, I can't believe you manage to out smart aleck that guy! He's a jerk but you take the cake!", Rainbow Dash said.

"I think you get a good portion of the cake yourself too.", Nymph joked.

"When do you think his time out will end?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Tomorrow cause I want to at least stay alive while I sleep.", Nymph said yawning, "Good night!"

"Night.", Rainbow Dash said as Nymph went to her room in the tent.

To everyone's surprise, they expected her to snore loudly from her allergies, Nymph didn't snore at all. Rainbow Dash and Inuyasha had an unconscious snoring war. Rainbow Dash won in the end.


End file.
